Just to be With You
by BurntAlive
Summary: -COMPLETE-Rin is running from her problems. Sesshoumaru can hear a strange pulling sound. What happens when Sesshoumaru has found out the human onna, Rin, is his soul mate! Where is that block of ice heart of his?
1. All in Their Head

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't know Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. That is the story of my life. I AM JUST ONE POOR PENNEY LESS GIRL!! Whaaaaa Well....I own the plot. So BLAH! ., 

**Author Note (Read!): **Wow my one shot just turned into a longer story!! YAY sorry I'm not updating my other story it is just that I was sick for a couple of days but I should have Chapter 3 out soon. Please enjoy this story and REVIEW!! I think this story may be a little easier to write then my first but FEH ya never know for sure!! Peace, Love, CHICKEN BUTT

**Rating: **PG-13 (Maybe R Later)

**WARNING: **None?....I think

**Couples: **Sesshoumaru/Rin (NO ONE ELSE!!!)

**Just to be With You**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

- Chapter One -- All in Their Heads -

**-Redone- (Sorry for the mistakes last time. Hope This is better!)**

**_' All the things she said, Running through my head, All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, This is not enough...' _**

Rin ran out of the village her hands ripping at her hair and her face. She was trying to hold back the tears that were close to exploding from her eyes. Her heart thudded in a weird way. It hurt just to breath. She wasn't scared and she wasn't mad. She wasn't....sad. She couldn't be sad. Over that jerk Kohaku? No, never! Right? Then what was this feeling of despair that had her heart in a vice grip? She shook her head making her silky, long black hair wave about her waist.

She tripped as she ran and landed to the ground. Her long fingernails dug into the ground the dirt getting under her nails. Eyes clenched she could feel the pain from the fall. It wasn't fully the throbbing in her scratched knees and elbows that made her cringing. She slowly got to her knees arms wrapped around herself. What was going to become of her? She couldn't go back to Kohaku, never. Not after she saw him and....him and.....Kanna. They were wrapped together limps and all whispering sweet things in each others ears.

Just the thought of them together made the tears harder to stop. How could he, how could he, how could he! She stared out into nothing her nails that were still in the dirt dug father.

_**' I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost, If I'm asking for help it's only because, Being with you has opened my eyes, Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?...'**_

She as she shook, took her nail out of the earth. She got to her feet in a dazed state. Her brown eyes traveled nowhere but ahead. No time to think. Her heart pounded to the beat of a fast drum. He ginger eyes blinked and then looked into the sun. Letting out a calm breath she without warning tore into a run. She wasn't going anywhere. Where would she go? She had no family and no friends. All she had had was Kohaku, he had loved her. She had no hut to call her own. Now she was alone. So she ran. No looking back no wondering where her feet were taking her. No _worries_.

She threw her head into the wind as she entered a clearing of purple and blue irises, hair whipping behind her. She hugged her arms to her body tightly as she spun around and around the colors blurring together. Who cares about the world. What matters anymore, right? Nothing is here might as well just go lose. Forget promises broken and forget old memories. Most of all forget about the future you had planed. No more pain, no more anything. She was free. Free of love and it hurt. She let a numbness wash over her.

_**' I keep asking myself, wondering how, I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out, Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me, Nobody else so we can be free...'**_

Out in the distant a white creature on a mist of sparkling blues and pinks and purples past the now setting sun. The stoic face looked impassively at the young human woman-child as she spun in circles in the field of flowers. The wind picked up blowing his silver mane over her shoulder. In the wind a sent of lavender and honey caught his K-9 nose. To think a sent that far away could reach the height in the air he was. A weird whisper came with the sent. It pulled at him to fallow it. When he tried to pull from it his chest had a shot of pain. His instincts would have drove him mad if not the pain in his chest. He slowly floated to the ground, testing his limits landing only but a half a mile from the girl.

She paid no mind to the man but stopped her head back and looking at the sky. Closing her eyes she began to fall backwards her hands going to her heart. She hit the ground with a small thud. The flowers had made the pain less then if it had only been the grass. It didn't really matter though, because she was numb.

**** **_All the things she said...'_**

_"Rin, I shall be back in a few days. Then we shall get married and live forever in the grace of the gods...together!_"

_**' All the things she said...'**_

_"Wench, come here now! Never steal fish from the lake ever again!......creepy mute child."_

_**' Running through my head...' **_

Rin held onto her head and heart as she reheard every painful word, the fabric of her kimono scrunching up in her grip. She was unaware of the white glow of the demon coming closer to her. Sesshoumaru came closer to the fallen maiden, he didn't know what was going on but he kept hearing the voices of humans in his head. All had been men as of yet. The human curled into a ball her head pressed to her knees her arms wrapped around her legs. He knelt on one knee, his armor shined in the falling sun. It would be night soon.

He picked up the woman surprisingly genteelly as he laid her against his up-right knee so he could get a better look at her. His still stoic face looked at her closed lids that would shut tighter then loosen and then retighten. He felt a familiar buzz as he felt the words coming back into his head. He closed his eyes.

_**' All the things she said...'**_

_"Rin I'm losing strength...but we'll see each-other again. On the other side. I'll wait for you, i'll be with mother and father-r........."_

_**' All the things she said...'**_

_"Heh heh, boys. I think we've got a pretty one tonight. Tie her up in my tent. I shall...deal with her...later. Heh heh."_

_**' Running through my head...' **_

Sesshoumaru could feel the connection die and the buzzing stopped. He opened his eyes and he looked at the human onna. The human's eyes opened and greeted his golden cold fire orbs. The hazel eyes widened as everything hit her full force. She was shaking and shivering as she had to remember all the bad things that had happened to her over the years of her sad life. Not many of the good things that had happened could be counted as happy any longer thanks to what she had witnessed earlier that day. She looked away from the probing fire of Sesshoumaru's eyes. She couldn't handle the 'heat' of his gaze.

_**' This is not enough...'**_

She quickly got up from Sesshoumaru's knee and stumbled into the beds of flowers face first. She couldn't hold onto the sadness that fell from her eyes at full force. She was in more physical pain and the pain in her heart deepened, it was all to much. The Demon lord's eyes widen by a millimeter as he smelt the salty water. Standing gracefully he walked behind the woman. Her knees were to the side of her, her hip resting on the ground. Teeth clenched her hands were viciously tearing at the pretty flowers. As if the flowers being ripped from the earth would make her feel better.

The cold lord, the stoic lord, the lord of the western lands, the lord of fear...picked up the crying woman-child and cradled her in his strong arms. This shocked the woman into a hick-up and a surprised squeal. A few of the broken and torn flowers dropped from her hands. She stared at him.

_**' This is not enough...'**_

"This Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, demands to know what magick you have put on him." He said it a little softer then he had meant to but still very forcefully. Rin shook her head and whispered in-between quieting sobs, "What are you talking about, Milord?" Her cheeks were flushed and one of her old shoes fell off one of her tiny feet and slapped to the ground. Looking up at the sky he saw the appearing stars and crescent moon. He had a pretty good idea what had happened. He didn't want to believe it but he halfway knew it was true.

She was a human, this couldn't be right.

_**' All the things she said, All the things she said...' **_

He sighed as he herd his old teacher's words about the demon mating ritual. _"A demon will mate with a soul that is as strong as his/her own and it doesn't matter what race this souls body is. If you were to come upon something that draws you to it and you start to hear a buzz...the soul is calling yours. If you do not obey the call your heart will pound so hard it will shatter. Although most can't even last up to 5 seconds before going to the call some have lasted to 2 minutes! Now then......"_ The voice faded from his mind.

He gave a not so noticeable sigh. Though Rin caught it. Blushing she asked, "Is something the matter, Milord?" She could feel his chest go up and down and even in her state of distress she couldn't help but feel something in the back of her mind, it was trying to tell her something. Something she should remember. What had she forgotten?

_**' And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed, They say it's my fault but I want her so much, Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain, Come in over my face, wash away all the shame, When they stop and stare - don't worry me, Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me, I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, But it's driving me mad, going out of my head...' **_

He only replied with, "What is your name?" She cocked her head to the side at him. Her mind couldn't think clearly the sent of rain and Allspice filled her mind. She was dizzy, in a good way. She finally answered stuttering slightly, "I'm-m Rin, Milord." Slowly setting her to her feet Sesshoumaru straightened out to his full height. He looked down at her and said in a voice void of emotion, "This Sesshoumaru is going to take you with him. You are coming to my castle."

She started to speak but before the sound could come from her lips she was in the air. Her black hair tangled in Sesshoumaru's as they went higher and higher into the sky. Poor Rin, she was afraid of heights. She unconsciously latched onto Sesshoumaru's waist as the went farther into the sky, hiding her head in his fluffy white boa? Or was it a tail? Her eyes closed when she saw the ground. Noticing this Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly before her caught himself and traded his smirk for a stoic gaze at the sky.

_**' Mother looking at me, Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind...' **_

After a while being in the sky Rin loosened her hold but not to much she was still scared. She timidly asked the question that had bothering her for the past 20 minutes. "Milord, may I ask a brief question?" He nodded his head to her not speaking. "Why am I to come to your castle? Not that I am ungrateful. It isn't like I have anywhere to go." The last sentence was whispered but he being a demon and having super hearing heard every pain filled word. He felt a dagger like pain in his heart. Brushing it off he sped the cloud up.

He then said without a glance down at her, "You are too become my mate. Your soul has called me, I have to answer or dishonor myself to dying from my heart being crushed by kami himself." Rin's eyes were wide. He had said it without any feeling. Like it wasn't a big deal. She frowned and without the thought of the consequences she let go of Sesshoumaru. Do to the lack of contact she fell threw the sparkling cloud under his feet.

His eyes opened wide, all the way as Rin seemed to be falling towards the ground in slow motion...

**_' Daddy looking at me, Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line? '_**

**Author Note: **WooT First chapter DONE. Fin! Maybe I should get to work on my other story.........in a hour........or two......maybe three.......ahahahaha MUHAHAHA I AM MAKING YOU WAIT........not for long though

- Myrna -

**-Redone- ((Is this better?))**

PRESS THE SHINY REVIEW BUTTON FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! (I love my reviewer!!!!!! BIIIIG HUGGLES!!! oh oh oh and passes out candy Heehee, have a nice daaaaay!)


	2. Falling to You

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't know Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. That is the story of my life. I AM JUST ONE POOR PENNEY LESS GIRL!! Whaaaaa Well....I own the plot. So BLAH! ., 

**Author Note (Read!): **Well sorry I'm late for updating this I wanted to get it up earlier but the stupid **HTTP Server Error 503** was holding me back. I was getting so pissed. My friend that was on the phone with me at the time was like "Whoa, Rna maybe I should call ya later, ne?" I was like "I'M NOT ANGERY!!" haha anyway on with the story!!

**Rating: **PG-13 (Maybe R Later)

**WARNING: **OOC for sesshoumaru, yeah yeah i know i know but he will soon be himself. Just you wait.

**Couples: **Sesshoumaru/Rin (NO ONE ELSE!!!)

**Just to be With You**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

- Chapter Two -- Falling to You -

**-ReDone- ((Chappie 2 done!!))**

-- _Last Time in Just to be With You --_

_He then said without a glance down at her, "You are too become my mate. Your soul has called me, I have to answer or dishonor myself to dying from my heart being crushed by kami himself." Rin's eyes were wide. He had said it without any feeling. Like it wasn't a big deal. She frowned and without the thought of the consequences she let go of Sesshoumaru. Do to the lack of contact she fell threw the sparkling cloud under his feet._

_His eyes opened wide, all the way as Rin seemed to be falling towards the ground in slow motion..._

_-- Now to Continue --_

Rin closed her eyes as she felt the wind blow her hair about her body as she fell head first towards the ground. Is this what death is like? She felt so cold. She wrapped her arms tightly around her own body to keep warm, the presser made them stick to her like glue. She was going to die, alone? Crystal tears leaked from her eyes and floated above her seemingly now falling as she fell getting closer and closer to the ground.

As she accepted the fact she was going to die she opened her eyes. Threw the white clouds a glowing white blur was coming straight at her! What or who could it be? Was it an angel sent from Kami-sama to take her to the great beyond? She could only hope that the angel would help her feel no more pain. So she made a wish and shouted it into the air. "I can't take the pain, I wish to never feel pain ever again!" She hoped the angel heard her.

Sesshoumaru was gliding threw the wind with a speed that no one could possibly compete with. He was faster then a speeding bullet! (A/n: Sorry but, SUPERMAN!! haha) He had gotten his stoic face back in place but fear was deep in his gut. Worry reared it's ugly head. He didn't understand he had just met this girl. She was human! He was a demon lord, he can't be allowed to feel for her. Soul mates? He didn't have time to finish his thoughts.

Rin could see even though her eyes full of tears that the figure had to be an angel. He was so....pretty? Can males be pretty? She unlatched her arms and waited for the angel to fall away with her. She spread her arms wide and tilted her head back a little when the presser hit her harder.

Sesshoumaru speed up even more at the action. He finally reached her and hugged her body to his as he flipped the both of them over. Now they were falling feet first to the ground. Gathering a little of his youkai energy he made them lose their fast momentum. They really were falling in slow motion now. Rin opened her eyes slowly. Not sure what to suspect. Die or alive? She didn't feel any different.

Her eyes widened when she saw that she was not dead and her angel was really the opposite. A demon. A lord to the western side of Japan in fact. She looked down a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just because he was a feared demon didn't mean that she wasn't going to grab onto him. Heights was her phobia after all. Looking at him hesedently she thought she saw something in his burning eyes but the lock was put on his soul within seconds after she looked at him.

His grip on her small waist tightened as he released a large amount of youkai to make the cloud appear again. The sparkling light of the cloud burst about their feet as Rin gasped. Glancing back at the stoic lord she sighed. This was all so sudden. What was to become of her now? What right did the demon have to say that she was to be his mate?

Though for some odd reason just the thought of it made her heart pound in a weird new way. Her cheeks were a deep red as she thought of the mating process. She didn't know how you did it in the Dog Demon way but she had a pretty good idea. (A/N: OMG...I laughed so hard writing that! Dog demons....mating......MATING!! heehee, thinking in the negative!)

Sesshoumaru looked down at the human and wondered why she was red. "Human, why are you red? Are you sick?" At his words she blushed a deep shade then before. "S-sorry, I'm not sick." Unwrapping her arms around his neck she put her hands on her cheeks. She couldn't get the blush to go down!! She blew out a hot breath.

A slight smirk appeared on his face as he felt her blush spread down her neck and her heart pick up its already irregular pace. The mystical cloud began to speed up. It must have been about an hour later that he could see the outline of the barrier to his castle. Of course only him and his direct family could see the barrier or the castle that was behind it. Surprisingly enough Rin let out a squeal of delight. "It is beautiful!"

He looked down at her inwardly shocked. "You can see it?" She looked at him confused. "Of course, how could I miss it. A castle is hard to miss you know?" Sesshoumaru now understood just how much the old teacher had been right about demon soul mating. If she could see threw the barrier of his families castle that had been around sense the beginning of the demon race. She was his matching soul.

They stopped moving next to the clear barrier. He made the cloud beneath them disappear and they were falling again. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck again as the presser hit her like a hammer. Swinging her legs to the side Sesshoumaru landed on the ground, Rin in his arms bridal style.

He then whispered, " Kentou itsu rosuto. " The clear wall opened just enough for the both of them as they walked into the colorful main garden of the castle. Gasping Rin almost jumped straight out of his arms for the flowers but he had a tight hold on her. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Can I looked at the flowers, Milord?"

Nodding his head slightly he set her down and she sprinted for the nearest bushel of flowers. She was about to touch a red rose when the torn from another pricked her finger. Letting out a 'eep' she sucked on the bleeding finger and scrunched up her nose. Sesshoumaru then calmly walked over to her and picked her up and set her to her feet. Not looking at her side eyes, he then took her finger. He examined it with no hint of emotion.

Then without a word of warning he licked at her bleeding finger. The cut sealed itself shut as his tongue's saliva touched the open cut. Rin let out a small 'eek' when she felt his tongue on her skin. Her heart set a new record beat and her blush was darker then it had ever been before. How many times was she going to blush in front of him?

As he pulled away he turned around and waved his hand at her to fallow him. Wordlessly she followed him. Her now healed hand was tightly to her chest her other hand over top it. Sesshoumaru opened up a huge door and waited for her to go threw before shutting it again. She timidly went in and then heard the sound of the door close she turned to him.

He gracefully began to walk in front of her and turned his head slightly saying, "Fallow." She didn't know what she was doing and she didn't understand what had gone on today. It hadn't sank in yet. She didn't have any answers to her big questions but still. She followed him down the halls. She didn't let her guard down but she didn't have it up fully either.

She didn't know what was going on but she'd find out...

**Author Note: **Yes! Another chapter out! I feel GoooooOood! dances around Nya heehee Guess I'll update ya later......before I go.....

_**- Thank You To the Following Reviewers!! -**_

**Vikki -- **YOU DO THE TEHEEHEE THINGY TOO!!! Yay! I thought I was the only one. I hope that I didn't disappoint you!! O-o;; I've been doing better at updating these stories but I have another site out there(somewhere) that isn't getting updated at all. Oh well, I got loads of reviews for that story too.....maybe I should post it here? Well Thanks for reviewing!!

Send me a review with what you think about me posting another story on here. It will be a slow updated story but hey maybe just a little something for ya in between my two main stories? I dunno, you guys decide!

- Myrna -

PRESS THE SHINY REVIEW BUTTON FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! (I love my reviewers!!!!!!) oh oh oh and passes out Sesshoumaru plushies Heehee, have fun!


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't know Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. That is the story of my life. I AM JUST ONE POOR PENNEY LESS GIRL!! Whaaaaa Well....I own the plot. So BLAH! ., 

**Author Note (Read!): **Yay!! Took me long enough, heh. Sorry 'bout that. I was looking for something to catch my eye and make me _want_ to write more to this. I just couldn't find anything. So here is the next chapter.

**Rating: **PG-13 (Maybe R Later)

**WARNING: **O'Fluffy fluff fluff.......MEWU -nn-

**Couples: **Sesshoumaru/Rin (NO ONE ELSE!!!)

**Just to be With You**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

- Chapter Three -- The Dream -

**-Redone- ((WooT chapter 3!!))**

-- _Last Time in Just to be With You --_

_As he pulled away he turned around and waved his hand at her to fallow him. Wordlessly she followed him. Her now healed hand was tightly to her chest her other hand over top it. Sesshoumaru opened up a huge door and waited for her to go threw before shutting it again. She timidly went in and then heard the sound of the door close she turned to him. _

_He gracefully began to walk in front of her and turned his head slightly saying, "Fallow." She didn't know what she was doing and she didn't understand what had gone on today. It hadn't sank in yet. She didn't have any answers to her big questions but still. She followed him down the halls. She didn't let her guard down but she didn't have it up fully either._

_She didn't know what was going on but she'd find out... _

_-- Now to Continue --_

Holding her hands to her chest she walked quietly behind him not knowing what to suspect. She didn't even know why she had allowed herself to go with him without much of a fight. Her stomach fluttered when he was near and she couldn't stop a blush when he looked at her. It was like he was stripping her with his cold gaze every time. It unnerved her to the point of breaking.

She looked down at the wooden floors and then to the shoji walls. A few moments later Sesshoumaru stopped at a dark wooden shoji screen door. Sliding it open he walked in back straight. Clapping his hands, the rush lights brought the room to life. The room was gold and red. Rin's eyes sparkled at the pretty sight before her. It glowed with a homey warmth that Rin had never had.

A futon lay in the center of the back wall covered in black silk and crimson red through pillows. Two dark wooden tables on each side adorn the bed. Paintings lined the walls perfectly and another dark shoji door was on the other side of the room from the door the two stood at. Looking to the over side of the room she saw a cabinet open and expensive kimonos could be seen in many colors.

He eyes widened at Sesshoumaru's next few words. "This is your room." She was shocked for a minutes and frowned. When had she said she was staying. She looked up at him and he stared back. "Nani, Milord?" He inwardly sighed and walked farther into the room. "This room should have all that you need. If not, tell one of your ladies in waiting." Her eyes grew larger. She was about to die from a heart attack!

"NANI?!" Letting out a deep breath she bowed. "I'm sorry milord for my out burst." Standing up straight she then asked, "Why am I staying here? Not that I'm ungrateful for your generosity! I think it is wasted on this lowly baka onna." She lowered her eyes to the ground.

Sesshoumaru said nothing to her but said in a little bit higher voice then his normal volume, "Aisu! Faia! Tenkuu!" In few moments three young women were at the door. They all looked almost alike. They must be triplets. That is what Rin had decided anyway. The only difference between them was the color of their hair and eyes.

The one that had blue hair and ice blue eyes walked up to Sesshoumaru and bowed. "What does milord ask of us three?" Looking over a Rin Sesshoumaru said, "This is your new lady, Rin. Give her everything to her heart wishes." All three bowed to him and walked before Rin and went to their knees. The Green haired and hazel green eyed triplet then said, "I'm Tebkuu, milady. May my swift hands be of use to you." Then she bowed deeply.

Next the red haired and crimson eyed one of the girls quickly bowed her head. "I'm Faia, milady. May my burning soul help light your way. May you never be afraid of the dark." She peeked threw her red locks at Rin and then quickly looked down again. Almost as if she were afraid of her.

The last of the group of three cleared her throat. "I'm Aisu, you can be assured that you will be safe in my hands. I will die for you if need be. May the cold silver of my sword kill the enemy that endangers your life!" Then she bowed lowly. Rin was in complete shock. She couldn't move. Her body was stuck in that one pose. It was to much.

Her tired body and confused mind couldn't take it all in. She could feel and see the dark coming. The room was spinning before her. Her head fell back and her knees gave out. The green haired girl, Tenkuu caught her in the blink of an eye. Lightly shaking her mistress she called out, "Lady Rin?!" The other two gathered around her as well. Sesshoumaru stood in front of the girls.

"Put her in her bed. She is just tired." All three nodded and carried her to her bed and went to the cabinet and pulled out a thin summer yukata. Sesshoumaru walked to the door they had entered from and closed the door behind him as he walked to his study. Rubbing his temples as he went down the hall. He had some heavy thinking to do.

Back in Rin's room the triplets had disrobed Rin already and now were tying the knot in the sash of the yukata. They pulled back the covers and laid her under the smooth silk. Now one girl was at the end of her bed and to her left and right. At the same time the bowed lowly and all walked to the closed shoji door and quietly left the sleeping Rin.

_**-- Rin's Dream --**_

_Ping...Ping...Ping...Ping...Ting...Ping_

_The tin pot was almost full of rain water. Putting a different pot under the spot Rin carried the full one to the door and dumped it out. It never hit the ground however. It hit instead, "KOHAKU!" Grabbing him inside she bowed and said sorry over and over. He smiled at her and put a wet hand on her shoulder. "It is okay, Rin-chan."_

_She smiled at him and walked over to the next and only other room of the small cottage. Coming back from the room she had a pair of big pants and a lose white shirt. Blushing she handed then to him. "These are the only dry clothes left of yours, Kohaku-kun." Smiling he walked into the next room and shouted out a thank you._

_Rin then sat next to a small fire and poked at a small pot of a thin soup. They had been living together for a few weeks and even with the little money the two had they were happy. The seen was going darker and Rin stood up. "W-what?!" The picture faded and she stood in the darkness...alone._

_"NOOOOO-"_

_**-- Rin's Dream : End --**_

Rin sat straight up and shouted, "OOOOOOOOO!!" She kicked at the black silk sheets holding her down and tears lined down her patchy red cheeks.

Sesshoumaru's head shot up from his papers on the status of his lands when he heard Rin's scream/ In a flash he was at her door and yanked it open. He was met with the sight of a very undressed Rin screaming a kicking at her black sheets. Without a word he walked to the side of the futon and got to his knees. She didn't noticed his presence.

Not sure of what to do he grabbed her and crushed her struggling body to his. She stopped pulling from him and leaned into his arms. Whimpering and sobbing. "Alone...no...I can't(hicup)NOTALONE!" She was in a panic. He rubbed circles on her back gently his claws messaging her tense muscles. He hushed in her ear.

With a finally hiccup her eye lids drew heavier and she slumped against his chest. In her struggling one side of her yukata had slipped showing a good part of cleavage and pale neck to the demon lord. Laying her back into the bed he coughed once and retied her yukata. If he had less control on his actions he would've blushed. He tucked the black sheets around her, again. Her raven waves encircled her face, she looked more peaceful now.

His next action shocked himself. He kissed the top of her head. His pale pointed ears pushed back and he quickly got to his feet. What had come over him? Looking down at the rosy faced angel his eyes softened. _What is happening to me._ Were his only thoughts as he left the room. Only looking back once before shutting the door completely.

**Author Note: **Okay now my brain is running low on power....must....sleep!! Crap...I forgot to study. Guess I better get out the o'l Math book...y-a-y. How 'effin Fun!!

**-Redone-((YAY!!!!! I hope everything is better! :3 ))**

_**- Thank You To the Following Reviewers!! -**_

**Melissa --** Thank you! Glad to here you love it. Sorry the chapter didn't come that quick.

**Nevermore Child -- **YAY!! This one has Skills.....wait....I do? (Note I was talking in third person!)

**Vikki -- **Thanks and guess what.....you are my NUMBER ONE REVIEWER!! Go you! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ana -- **Yeah I spell check it and some words get by or they are corrected to the wrong word. I'll go back over the chapters after I finish the story and correct the mistakes. I think this story might have a sequel.

I love you my reviews and hope to here from you all again! Byess

- Myrna -

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW YAAAAY! RAA RAA! Shakes pompoms**


	4. Emotion From the Heart, Demons

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't know Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, you'd think after 3 chapters you'd get that!

**Author Note (Read!): **Hey, I'm sorry for the long wait but look at my homepage and you'll see why. Other then those reasons I'm just being LAZY! I don't ever want to get my dumb brain writing. It is like "5 more minutes...I'll write. Give me a few minu-hou-da-month-years.

**Rating: **PG-13 (Maybe R Later)

**WARNING: **........Hell if I know I only wrote it O-o;; ......Some 'stuff' happens in this chapter. No Lemon...I don't think I'd be good at it anyway...haha. Now that I think about it, it gets a little limeish

**Couples: **Sesshoumaru/Rin (NO ONE ELSE!!!)

**Just to be With You**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

- Chapter Four -- Emotion From the Heart, Demons -

-- _Last Time in Just to be With You --_

_With a finally hiccup her eye lids drew heavier and she slumped against his chest. In her struggling one side of her yukata had slipped showing a good part of cleavage and pale neck to the demon lord. Laying her back into the bed he coughed once and retied her yukata. If he had less control on his actions he would've blushed. He tucked the black sheets around her, again. Her raven waves encircled her face, she looked more peaceful now._

_His next action shocked himself. He kissed the top of her head. His pale pointed ears pushed back and he quickly got to his feet. What had come over him? Looking down at the rosy faced angel his eyes softened. What is happening to me. Were his only thoughts as he left the room. Only looking back once before shutting the door completely. _

_-- Now to Continue --_

"ugh....."

A cough was heard from Rin's chambers. The young woman sat up in her futon rubbing her watering eyes. She sniffed once and put a hand to her head. _'Great, I think I might have a cold.'_ She dropped her hand to the sheets and closed both eyes. "....I am....still here?" She had thought it was all a dream.

She had wished it to be a dream. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her silk covered legs. She then stared off into nothing or the wall if you could see her from the door. Which is how Tenkuu saw her when she slid open the fuji screen door. Rin however didn't take any notice to her. The green haired demon walked to the bed and kneeled to the spaced-out Rin.

Blinking when she felt a breeze on her arm, making goose bumps, she turned her head to the bowing servant. Eyes widening she put her hands on the girls shoulders. This made the girl flinch. Withdrawing from the wind demon Rin looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry...um..what was your name again?" Rin blushed at her own foolish question. Coughing behind her hand.

The demon replied, "T-tenkuu, Milady!" She kept her eyes on the ground and her head bowed. Rin closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Well Tenkuu-chan, I will only tell you this once." The young wind demon flinched at the hard tone in her mistresses voice. In a brighter tone Rin said opening her eyes with a smile, "I want you to address me as Rin!" The demon let out a breath that she had been holding. "Y-yes, mi- I mean RIN!" Her eyes were wide.

Rin however began to giggle but stopped as she had to cough. Her cough turned into a fit. Holding her stomach Rin looked at her new friend with sheepish eyes. "I'm sorry, I've seemed to have caught a cold." Laughing behind her long sleeved hand Tenkuu nodded. "I can draw a bath for you?" Rin smiled and said, "Please and Thank you?" Tenkku stood and went to the door closest to the bed instead of the door she had entered from.

Sliding it open she then walked back into the room Rin occupied. Walking to the closet of Kimonos she pulled out instead a small white cotton towel. Folding it over her arm she walked over to Rin and gave it to her. "Here Rin-san, wrap this around your body while I get warm water for your bath." She smiled and disappeared from the room into the bathroom, green hair flying behind her as she hurried about. Rin stood from her futon stumbling a bit but shaking her head she righted herself.

Slipping off the thin yukata she wrapped the towel around her. It barely covered her butt-ox and breast. She blushed when Tenkuu walked in bowing and saying that she would be back in a hour to empty the bath. Sighing Rin sank into the hot water. She put the back of her head on the rim of the wooden tub. Her cheeks and top of her nose slightly red. She closed her eyes the steaming air helping clear her stuffy nose.

"I don't know why I'm here..." Her voice trailed off as the seen when Sesshoumaru had told her that she was to be his mate came to mind.

**-- Flash Back : Rin's Sesshou's mate? --**

**----**

**---**

_He then said without a glance down at her, "You are too become my mate. Your soul has called me, I have to answer or dishonor myself to dying from my heart being crushed by kami himself." Rin's eyes were wide. He had said it without any feeling. Like it wasn't a big deal. She frowned and without the thought of the consequences she let go of Sesshoumaru. Do to the lack of contact she fell threw the sparkling cloud under his feet._

**---**

**----**

**-- Flash Back : End --**

Coughing she saw goose bumps covering her arms as she remembered the feeling of falling threw the clouds. But then she remembered the feeling of getting caught in Sesshoumaru's arms. Her face relaxed into a small smile at the remberance of warmth she had felt. Her head turned to the side her hair that was draped over the side got into the steaming water. Putting her hands behind her head she put the rest of her mane of hair in the water. The brown locks floated about her toweled sides and was pressed to the tub by her back.

She placed her hands on the sides of the tub. "I don't understand...Soul Mating? Is that even real?" Her heart jerked in her ribcage. She had been hurt so many times. "I don-...It can't be real." She turned her head up straight again. "Or did I waste my life away with Kohaku? Was it a false love I felt?" Her eyebrows knitted together and her confused brown eyes opened. She stared at the golden ceiling.

"I don't get anything anymore..." She put one hand on her forehead and the other to the tip of the towel that had began unraveling the small towel from her thin body. Tucking it back between her breast she put that hand on her head as well. Her head hurt, she could feel it getting bigger. All the unanswered questions. Her heart was beating faster then usual. She went into another coughing fit.

She felt a cold breeze on her face thinking it was Tenkuu she smiled and turned her head to the side eyes still closed. "Has it been a hour? I'm afraid I still don't feel well." Opening her eyes she gasped and sunk deeper into the water trying to hide her body. Sesshoumaru stood at the opening of the door. He was dressed in his white pants and his white tail was over his right shoulder as usual. His other articles of clothes gone along with his armor. His long straight hair was covering his eyes.

Peeking over the side of the tub her blush got darker. "M-milord?" He walked closer to her and she backed up holding the towel to her tighter. Her wet hair draped around her chest and back. "Do y-you need-d something?" Her voice was shaking and nervous. He had said she was to be his mate. Did he mean this soon? She was getting worked up and her heart was speeding up even faster.

To her amazement he fell to his knees holding his untouched by scars pale chest. He looked like a fallen angle the way she was kneeling on one knee. His hair shadowed his face and his tail dropped to the ground. Rin gulped and stood from the bath, water rushed down from her body and the towel lost some of the water it had soaked up. She carefully got out of the tub feeling dizzy. A few coughs coming from her soar throught.

She then staggered over to him, her balance off by a mile. She held one hand to her chest keeping the towel around her. Her other hand was limp by her side. When she finally stood in front of him she laid her hand on his shoulder. Before she could even take another breath she was pressed to his hard chest. Her eyes widened as she felt the towel slipping off her wet body.

She tried to move but she only was squeezed tighter to the demon lord at her attempts at getting free, she lungs gasped for air. Her heart was thumping deep in her ribs. Her eyes softened when she felt his nose on her neck. She mentally shook herself. _'What am I thinking?!?' _Her mind coming back to reality from lala land she struggled to get out of his arms. She was weak, her sickness making her so. She was met with a growl at her attempts. She gasped again getting a lick on the spot between her neck and shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's mind was next to blank. He had been in his room when his heart had felt a hard jerk. He had been getting ready for bed at the time. The kerk was so hard it felt as if it was trying to come out of him. After that he had let his youkai take over. It(The youkai in Sesshoumaru) took him into Rin's room after it had been searching for a couple of minutes, wondering the halls of the castle. It lead him right into Rin bath room. He had taken over with some difficulty after seeing Rin's almost naked body, but as soon as she put her hand on him he lost it.

His eyes were completely red and his face markings had gotten larger. He was torn between making her his mate and a real woman and ripping her apart limb by limb. ((AN- Aw...he is in to S sick -hits head- IMAGES!! whaa! )) Then, when she had shivered from when his lick on her neck he pushed her to the ground making it easy for her to get a good look at his face. She yelped and tried to push him away. This made him want her more.

Rin was freaking out. She didn't know what she was going to do. What was wrong with her Sesshoumaru? Wait her Sesshoumaru she had just met him! Also why wasn't she afraid for herself? Why was she was afraid for...him?

**Author's Note --** Okay your just going to have to Review to find out what happens next!!

_**- Thank You To the Following Reviewers!! -**_

**Vikki -- **Haha! Niiiiiiice I feel like kami-sama or something. I hope this was long...er. I should have a better timing on when my chapters on this story come out. Oh and this is under wraps but.... -Whisper-I'm working on another Sess/Rin story but It won't come out for a while!-Whisper-

-just notices the secret is out- DAMNIT!!! GURRR

**Mad-4-Manga -- **Well thank you for the idea's but this story has a thing about humans and demons can mate and stuff ya know? Like love beats all! GAWDZ that was cheesy.

**Imagine-me -- **Thanks I was trying!

**Kasashi Maru --** I redone it. I was rereading it and was like WFT!!! Thanks for telling me. I really felt bad about it!

**Melissa- **Thanks! I'm planning on making this a long one!

**Rein Rin --** Well w00T!!! haha

**Imaginary Love --** -watery eyes- I WUB YOUR STORY!! -sniffles- Yeah I would read more but I am a poor little white girl that bums off her rich friends for free manga.....I'm a manga whore!! O-o

**Sexysess --** Nope ya didn't send a review before. I'm glad you did! Glad you like my story!

-cries- I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!

- Myrna -

**REVIEW DAMNIT! I AM THE LORD AND MASTER!!!! OO;;**


	5. Rich Living and Dinner

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't know Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, you'd think after 3 chapters you'd get that!

**Author Note (Read!): **Rin is living in the Riich life style now! Well let us see what happens. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I kept getting stuck at one part. -nods- okay on with the story!!

**Rating: **PG-13 (Maybe R Later)

**Couples: **Sesshoumaru/Rin (NO ONE ELSE!!!)

**Just to be With You**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

- Chapter Five -- Rich Living and Dinner -

-- _Last Time in Just to be With You --_

_His eyes were completely red and his face markings had gotten larger. He was torn between making her his mate and a real woman and ripping her apart limb by limb. Then, when she had shivered from when his lick on her neck he pushed her to the ground making it easy for her to get a good look at his face. She yelped and tried to push him away. This made him want her more. _

_Rin was freaking out. She didn't know what she was going to do. What was wrong with her Sesshoumaru? Wait her Sesshoumaru she had just met him! Also why wasn't she afraid for herself? Why was she was afraid for...him? _

_-- Now to Continue --_

She couldn't hold in her tears. The wet moisture had built in her eyes long enough. They screamed to be let loose. They twinkled at the corners of her eyes before falling down her face. She let go of a whimpering cry. "Sesshoumaru!" Her shoulders shook, she wasn't about to get raped. Not again! Not by him, him of all people. Not if she felt something for him. Even if it was a very little something.

The demons red lustful eyes widened at the females action. He let out a doggish whine before nuzzling her neck, licking her ear with concern. Rin kept shaking even at the gentle act. His bare chest rubbed against the wet towel covering her breast barely from his eyes, as he wrapped her in his arms. In a gruff voice he said, "Rin?" She smiled.

A laugh came from her along with the sad tears. The demon lord quickly got from on top of her. His red eyes back to the honey gold. His eyes were wide with shock. Even if he was over 1000 years old, that was still young for a demon. He had the body of a 23 year old but the mind of a 19 year old. He was backing away from the still shaken up girl on the floor.

She straightened out her towel before getting up on shaking knees and then to feet. She didn't know what to do as a awkward silence filled the bath room. She stared at her toes blushing. She had both hands on her chest, keeping the towel in place. Not standing the silence anymore Sesshoumaru bowed slightly to the next to naked human. "I'm sorry." With that he began to leave. Turning and walking out the door.

Rin bit her lip hard before shouting, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" He turned to her frowning face. She scuffed her toe on the wood floor. "Um, If it is not much to ask of you-" She broke off to look to her right a blazing blush going down her neck she continued. "C-can I eat lunch with you?" It all seemed so weird. The happenings just kept getting odder and odder. She nodded slightly and walked to the door that connected to the rest of the castle. "As you wish."

As she slid the screen door shut she ran to her bed and fell face first in it. Her mind was screaming at her. Telling her to run out of the castle this very moment. She somehow thought that she wasn't in any trouble though. It was all coming and going so fast. This was her third day here? Maybe her second. She sighed into her futon.

A light knock on her door made her lift up her head. Who is that? "Milady? It is Faia!" A cheery voice came from the other side of the door. Rubbing her eyes and fixing her towel she said, "Come in!" The young demon came in a smile on her face. "I am here to get you dressed for your lunch with the lord!" She was bright and cheery and not afraid anymore. "So milady what kimono would you care to wear today?"

Rin smiled at her new lady in waiting. "Please, Faia you may call me Rin." The demons smile got larger. "Okay...Rin." She felt important getting to call the soon to be lady of the western lands by her first and real name. "What color do you wish to be in this fine afternoon?" Rin thought about it and then said with a smile, "Maybe a red...or pink?"

Faia clapped her hands together and let out a squeal of delight. "I know just the one!" Leaping over to the closet with haste she rummaged threw the many kimonos. About a few minutes later she pulled out the most beautiful kimono Rin had ever seen. Her eyes widened at the red and pink fabrics.

((I'm going to try and type this in a non confusing way....))

The Nagajugan, undergarment, was a pearl white. Faia took they towel and slipped the nagajugan on Rin's shoulders. Rin could barely keep her excitement in. She had never worn a Uchikake kimono before. ((Uchikake is a formal kimono, Rin was poor so she couldn't have one!)) Faia then went back to the closet and pulled out all the Michiyuki, overcoats. One was a light baby pink, magenta, and faded red. The pink was put on first. The magenta was put on-top of the pink covering it up completely. The last was the magenta which covered the red mostly, but left a inch of the faded red showing.

Faia smoothed out the four lairs before going to get more of the kimono. Rin could tell it was going to take a while to get the Uchikake on. Faia shouted out it her while she was collecting the final lair of the kimono, "You are going to love this Rin! I made this myself you know!" Rin giggled. "You have very good taste Faia-chan!" The fire demon came out with a flowing kimono. Rin put a hand over her mouth. "It is beautiful, Faia!" She hugged the demon almost sending them to the floor. They both laughed as they gained their balance.

The main color was red and pink. Just like she had asked for. The top was a dark pink and it then slowly blended into a red and then the red blended into a dark red. It took her breath away. The sleeves would touch the ground on her. The bottom of the kimono would fan out at her feet. Faia put on the final lair and pulled one side of it over to close the Kimono. "Hold it in place while I get the obi." She smiled and went off to the closet.

She came back with four different parts of the obi. She put them over her shoulder and held out a silk that was tye-dyed red and pink. Faia explained that to keep the kimono closed she would need all four lairs of Obis. The first she put on was the Koshi-Himo Sash.

The date-jime was the second belt tied around the kimono covering the koshi-himo belt, it was a deep solid red.

The obi-jimi is braided cord tied on top of the obi. Because the obi-jime is visible, it was a pale pink color and accented the red of the date-jime.

The final obi belt was the Butterfly obi. Faia rapped the stripped red and pink obi around Rin and tied the belt in the back into a bow. It looked like a cho cho, butterfly. It all looked wonderful together. The result of all the pieces together on Rin was the picture of perfect.

"I'll get your sandals for you, Rin!" The demon dove right back into the closet and fished out a pair of Vinyl Zori Sandals. The heel was made of dark wood that had a thin lair of wax on it. The straps were a bright red and made from velvet. Rin slipped them on and they felt wonderful on her feet. She smiled at her new friend and bowed. "How do I look?" Faia clapped and jumped up and down. "You look more beautiful then you normally do!"

Rin giggled and stifled it in her long sleeve. "You did a very nice job Faia! I love this!" She twirled around in her new kimono. Stopped she bent her head down. "Do you think Sesshoumaru will like it?" Faia had a sly smile on her face and said, "I think he will LOVE it!" She put a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. "Don't worry!" They both smiled and walked to the sliding down. Opening it they were met with a sweating Jakken.

The toad demon bowed to the two and then in his squawking voice said, "Lunch is ready!" Nodding their heads the two thanked him and Faia lead Rin to the dinning room. It was huge! The wooden floor made small 'nuck' sounds when her sandals hit it. It wasn't very loud, not annoyingly quiet though. She walked slowly so not to trip on her flowing kimono bottom.

Sesshoumaru looked up from a scroll he was reading when she entered the room. He had to hold back a smile that was threatening to escape. Faia had outdone herself on the design of this kimono. He stood and bowed to her before sitting back down at the low table. Rin walked and sat at his left side and bowed. Sitting with her legs folded under herself she said her prayer to kami. Looking over at Sesshoumaru she waited for him to take his first bite.

"Thank you for letting me have dinner with you Milord." She smiled at him. He nodded his head and picked up a small piece of meat with his chop sticks and ate it. Rin followed him and ate some of the steamed carrots on her plate. Lunch was quiet but the tension from earlier was gone. They now just ate in easy silence just enjoying the others presence.

**Author's Note --** Okay the kimono part was hard. If you would like to learn more about kimono's this is a good site!

http:www . japanesekimono . com/index . htm

I got most of my information from that site also. It is very good.

_**- Thank You To the Following Reviewers!! -**_

**Imagine-me -- **Well he was confused on what he was doing so he didn't know if he wanted to hurt or love her. It was closer to love.....-blink,blink- yeah LOVVVVVVVVVVVE heh heh heh...

**Rein Rin --** heehee sorry 'bout the late update AND last chapters cliff hanger....

-cries- I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!

- Myrna -

**REVIEW GAWDZ DAMNIT! I AM THE LORD AND MASTER!!!! OO;;**


	6. Lock Your Door

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't know Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, you'd think after 3 chapters you'd get that!

**Author Note (Read!): **Well I'd just like to say that I was being lazy when I wrote this chapter....that is why I updated late. Many people might raise an eyebrow at the title of this chapter...

**Rating: **PG-13 (Maybe R Later)

**Couples: **Sesshoumaru/Rin (NO ONE ELSE!!!)

**Just to be With You**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

- Chapter Six -- Lock Your Door -

-- _Last Time in Just to be With You --_

_Sesshoumaru looked up from a scroll he was reading when she entered the room. He had to hold back a smile that was threatening to escape. Faia had outdone herself on the design of this kimono. He stood and bowed to her before sitting back down at the low table. Rin walked and sat at his left side and bowed. Sitting with her legs folded under herself she said her prayer to kami. Looking over at Sesshoumaru she waited for him to take his first bite._

_"Thank you for letting me have dinner with you Milord." She smiled at him. He nodded his head and picked up a small piece of meat with his chop sticks and ate it. Rin followed him and ate some of the steamed carrots on her plate. Lunch was quiet but the tension from earlier was gone. They now just ate in easy silence just enjoying the others presence. _

_-- Now to Continue --_

**- A week later -**

Rin walked down the empty hall. Over the past week she had tried to make friends with her last lady in waiting. The demon reflected her element. Ice. She was colder then a snowy day in Alaska. The ice demon's sisters' however were bonding with her by the day. Faia made her beautiful kimonos and gossiped about things that went on in the castle. Tenkuu helped her plant in the garden and talked to her whenever she needed advice about the stoic lord of the west.

She often did. He had surprises for her around every corner. She was becoming more and more comfortable in the lord's company the more time she spent with him. He seemed to calm her and excite her all at once. She blushed when they were close and her heart beat would speed up. She often wondered about love. What it was. Why she got over Kohaku as fast as she had. It hasn't been two weeks sense he had betrayed her.

Yet it didn't really hurt as much. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had something to do with it...

She stopped at a thick mahogany door that was big enough for a giant to get threw. It had a smaller door inside the bigger door. She imagined it was for large demons. Knocking on the door with a sleeve covered fist she waited for someone to tell her it was okay to come in. The door cracked open and she slid in and shut it behind herself.

Turning around she faced a slightly annoyed demon lord. He had stacks of scrolls on his table beside him. He was sitting indian style on a green mat. Walking up to him so she was in front of him she smiled and bowed lowly. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama! I was wondering if you would like to take a walk today." A little blush worked its' way up her neck. After two days of getting up her courage she had finally asked him.

He gracefully got up from where he was seated and nodded his head. "That would be a very good idea." He walked to the door forgetting about the letters and notes from the other lords' telling him to hurry with finding a mate. There was only so long you could have hold over a land without a mate and pups in the demon system of ruling. Sesshoumaru had gotten away with a few 100 years of not having a mate. Now that news had spread of him finding his soul mate the lords were pressing him to hurry the process along.

Turning his head to the side he called Rin and she scurried to his side. As they walked down the halls to the gardens Rin was quiet and kept her eyes away from the lord. Sesshoumaru could sense the anxiety on her. A part of him wanted to wrap his arm around her tiny waist while they walked, but he kept his arms at his sides. He waved his hand at the door and it slowly opened the light of day streaming in. Rin looked at the outside and her face brightened.

He could tell she liked being outside, the only thing she liked more was flowers. She leaned down next to a flower pot as we walked down the rows and rows of flowers. He stopped as she stood up. She turned to him and showed him the blue flower in her palm. She smiled and then looked into his eyes. "Tenkuu said that this is a Forget-me-not flower." She held it up to her nose and when she smelled it she closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru had an angel in front of him and he felt like it was forbidden to touch her. In fear that the angel would disappear or wilt away from his unsure hands. As her eyes opened she met a pair of deep in thought golden orbs. She could tell he was trying to hold something back. She got on her tippy toes to get a better look at them. "Are you okay Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her eyes held concern for his well being.

He snapped out of his trance and the first thing he saw were her lips. They were rosy pink and they looked smooth. He wondered if they were smooth. He found himself leaning down. His arms at his sides them wrapped around her. Rin let out a surprised ekk. "Sesshoum-" She was silenced when his lips pressed against hers. He eyes were wide and looking at the closed lids of the demon lord. She could feel a teasing tongue on her puckered lips.

She slowly shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She then opened her mouth so he could explore the insides of her mouth. He let out a strange sound that sounded like a purr. Her eyes shot open and she backed away from him her eyes on the ground. Her cheeks were the shade of ripe cherries.

His eyes darted around her hair covered face. Searching for eyes threw the long waves of brown silky hair. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Sorry!" She then turned around and ran as fast as she could to her room. Sesshoumaru stood in the same spot eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why had she run? Why didn't she want him?

He put a clawed hand to his chest where his beating heart was. It felt like a million pieces were floating in the place where one heart should have been. He could feel the bond pulling at him. His demon senses were on high and his golden eyes bled crimson. He let out a pain filled howl before running at full speed to his room.

Rin flopped face down on her futon. What was wrong with her? She should be happy that Sesshoumaru kissed her, right? She was crazy about him. She loves him. Wait, love? What is love? She didn't have a clue anymore. She was so confused. As she closed her eyes she heard foot steps and then heavy knocks on her door. "Milady! Milady! RIN!!"

She could hear one of the maids and Tenkuu on the other side of the door. Whipping her eyes quickly she ran to the door and opened it. The maid bowed lowly and Tenkuu had tear lines down her cheeks. "It is Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin's eyes went big. What had happened?!

**Author's Note --** CLIFF HANGER!! yay, I gots a chapter up. BE GRATEFUL! I was trying to get an idea out of my head. It was really hard. I was getting side tracked. I went to the mountains for like 4 days. I didn't have the internet. It couldn't be helped. Now that I'm back it is a new year and I have a good feeling about the coming year.

_**- Thank You To the Following Reviewers!! -**_

**Mad-4-Manga -- **I dunno really what he wears. I'll look into that and get back to ya! As long as you keep reviewing that is!

**Vikki -- **That all will be revealed in good time! I had to get the love going between them or my friend Emily was going to kill me.

**Kasashi Maru -- **Thank you! Yeah they wear alot of lairs.

**Blu -- **Awe you make me get warm fuzzies! WHAAA I WANT TO HUG SOMETHING NOW!! ((goes off to hug her stuffed animals))

**Rein Rin -- **A little kiss right there. Sorry it came with tears.

**imagine-me -- **Yeah, I know what ya mean.

**SimpleOne -- **Sorry I couldn't get anything good go on at lunch. I hoped you liked the chapter anyway!

-cries- I'M LOVED

- Myrna -

**REVIEW TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO FLUFFY!!! **

**((I'm hugging my Sesshoumaru plushie right now, because I know what happens!))**


	7. Hearts Beat as One

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't know Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, you'd think after all the other chapters you'd get that!

**Author Note (Read!): **MUAHAHA!!! Sorry about the cliffhanger from last time!

**Rating: **PG-13 (Maybe R Later)

**Couples: **Sesshoumaru/Rin (NO ONE ELSE!!!)

**Just to be With You**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

- Chapter Seven -- Hearts Beat as One-

-- _Last Time in Just to be With You --_

_Rin flopped face down on her futon. What was wrong with her? She should be happy that Sesshoumaru kissed her, right? She was crazy about him. She loves him. Wait, love? What is love? She didn't have a clue anymore. She was so confused. As she closed her eyes she heard foot steps and then heavy knocks on her door. "Milady! Milady! RIN!!"_

_She could hear one of the maids and Tenkuu on the other side of the door. Whipping her eyes quickly she ran to the door and opened it. The maid bowed lowly and Tenkuu had tear lines down her cheeks. "It is Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

_Rin's eyes went big. What had happened?!_

_-- Now to Continue --_

"What is wrong?" Rin had a frown on her beautiful face. She had a gut feeling the moment she heard footsteps that something bad had happened. "What is wrong with Sesshoumaru!?" The maid that was bowed on the floor quickly got up and ran to the left, seemingly she had heard her name called.

Tenkuu pulled Rin into a big hug. "He had gone mad! Simply mad!" She was crying in fear and Rin just patted her back. Pulling away from the girl Rin left her hands on her shoulders. "Take me to him!" She smiled to encourage her frightened friend. Nodding her head slowly Tenkuu grabbed Rin's left wrist and began running to the right.

They were heading for Sesshoumaru's bed chambers. This was the first thing that went threw her mad as she struggled to keep from floating into the air from the speed she was being dragged at. They came to an abrupt stop at the entrance door. When Rin's hand went quaveringly to open it claws ripped threw the wood. Making both the girls jump and scream.

Rin watched as poison dripped down the door making it wither and disenagrate. She put a hand over her mouth in horror. Tenkuu turned to her mistress and said, "Rin, we must go! He is to dangerous to go near right now!" Rin stared blankly at her and then at the door.

_Must Go!_

_Dangerous._

_Right Now!_

The frantic words were wasted on Rin's ears. Looking back over at the door her eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, Tenkuu." Turning back to her lady in waiting she smiled. "I'll be fine. He can't hurt me." Giving her a quick hug she opened the destroyed door and closed it behind her. As she closed the door Faia came up beside her sister.

Tenkuu looked about ready to cry. "What is wrong my sister?" Tenkuu hugged onto her older sister by a mer minute and a half. Wrapping her arms around her sister Faia had a confused look on her face. "Rin went in there! With the lord!" Faia looked down at her sister, wide eyed. She had heard from some of the older maid in the castle that the lord was going into a short of bloodlust.

The kind that came only when a demon was on its' last ounce of strength. The two sisters sat outside the door. Scared for their new mistress. Scared for their friend!

-- In Sesshoumaru's Room --

Rin turned around and placed her back on the broken door. She looked forward at the bent over lord on the floor. His face was shadowed by his long sliver hair. She could hear his raged breathing. She clutched the kimono fabric near her heart. "Sessh-SESSHOUMARU!" With her yell the demon lord looked up from the floor.

His eyes were crimson and his breast plate armor was shattered on the ground, with large ripped pieces of his haori were on the ground with his blood. His chest on the left side was covered in blood. Rin had to put a hand over her nose and mouth to keep from vomiting. She took one step closer to him. Her eyes were glazing over.

The demon howled at her and crawled forward on his hands and knees, low to the wooden floor ready to pounce and kill. Blood dripped from the open wounds, that he had made himself. His fangs were much larger then normal and the crescent moon on his forehead seemed darker. The purplish blue strips were jagged as well.

Rin still took one step forward. She whispered, "Sesshoumaru-sama..." Her voice was full of saddens. Sesshoumaru jerked back and laid on the ground his right hand going to his wound so close to were his heart would be. Rin staggered forward a mer foot from her beloved Sesshoumaru. His claws ripped at the already bloodied wound. His left hand then began helping ripping at the thin lair that was left before the heart was exposed.

Falling to her knees Rin gently took his hand from their work. She then scooted closer to his side. He whimpered like a lost puppy and opened his eyes with effort. The glazed over golden suns made Rin start to cry. "Sesshoumaru!" He winced slightly as his heart beat sped. She, careful of his wound, leaned over him and laid on top of him. She brushed the hair from his face. The blood on his chest was seeping threw and was covering the kimono fabric where her own heart beat in panic.

"Am I going to lose you to? Talk to me..." She whispered into his pointed ear. It twitched when her breath hit it. She wrapped her arms around she neck. "Please don't go!" New tears slid down her face and dropped to his shoulder where she had buried her head.

In a rough voice Sesshoumaru said, "Rin....." She looked up at his face, a tint of hope in her eyes. "R-rin...d-do.......y.....you....love me?" The question was painful for him to get out in his state of being. Rin sat up and up a hand to the side of his face. Tears still rolled down her cheeks. "I love you Sesshoumaru-sama!" The demon lord smiled. Not a smirk and not a smile he used before he killed someone. A real smile.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, then stopped breathing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin grabbed onto his body. She shook her head back and forth. She rocked with him, still crying. She kept saying no over and over again. She was like this for a couple of minutes before a bright red light came up from Sesshoumaru's body. She stared wide eyed at him.

Her eyes were a raw red. The demon lord's eyes opened slowly. "...Rin?" He lifted a weak hand to the side of her face. "why...do y-you....cry?" She could hardly keep her excitement down at his voice. She quickly kissed him on the cheek. She blushed as she said, "You are alive!

His left eyebrow disappeared into his silver bangs. "O-of course..." She hugged him again. Sesshoumaru's heart sped, was it a dream that she had said she loved him. He was confused as to what had happened. "Do scare me like that ever again!" She said firmly. In response he wrapped a arm around her waist. "What d...did I do-o?" She whipped her puffy eyes.

"You died! You came back....it was

weird." He closed his eyes. The power of the soul mates was becoming stronger. When Rin had rejected his kiss, she had rejected him. This made the process of his heart breaking in his chest come into action. He didn't understand how he could have possibly come back. "It'll take mo-rre then that to kil-lll me." He winced again he could feel his organs rebuilding and his heart coming back together.

She got to her knees and then stood up. She saw two pairs of wide eyes watching her and Sesshoumaru from the hole in the wood. Faia and Tenkuu had given into their curiosity when they heard the screaming and crying. They were going to run into the room when the lord had passed on but their demon instances told them not to.

Rin giggled light heartedly, saying to come and help her sit him up. With team work they had moved him to his bed and he was laying under the crimson silk feeling restless. He wanted to get up and bathe but Rin told him not to move. She could be scary when being serious. The sister demon's left afterwards. Rin sat next to his futon, her butt on the floor.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. He was afraid to go to sleep, to just kind out the next morning that it would have been a dream. She put her hand into his own larger one and smiled at his slightly pained face. He was in pain now. She put her depressing fillings aside and lent him some of her strength.

"....Sesshoumaru." His eyes darted straight at her. He was wanting to ask her again. She started to babble on about something unimportant. She did this when she was nervous. He interrupted her mid sentence.

"Tell me, do you love me?"

**Author's Note --** oh oh! ANOTHER cliffy. I could have stopped when he died. I was being nice. haha

_**- Thank You To the Following Reviewers!! -**_

**Mad-4-Manga --** lol, sorry that he got hurt!

**SimpleOne -- **Yeah my friend came up with the title of the chapter. I didn't think it fit that well with the chapter. I would never kill Sesshoumaru in any of my stories! NEVER EVER!!!

**Kasashi Maru -- **sorry sorry!! I hope you liked the chapter!

**Vikki -- **I found out today in school that grades are coming soon! I am so going to die! I HATE SCHOOL WITH A PASSION!!

**EEVEE -- **teheehee! Thank you soooooo much

**imagine-me --** I explained it all in this chapter!

**deadlyabyss12 -- **YAY MY FIRST DEATH TREAT TO GET A CHAPTER UP!!!

**Infinitis -- **I was hugging my sesshoumaru plushie as I wrote this chapter. I was like nooooooo! Sesshoumaru-sama! hahahaha

**usgigreenleaf657 -- **Thank you!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW OR SUFFER MY WRATH!!! **

**((I sleep with Sesshoumaru-sama! That sounds dirty! O-o;; ))**


	8. Mate

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't know Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, you'd think after all the other chapters you'd get that!

**Author Note (Read!): **Keh, this has been a hard start for my year. Sorry for the late update. I will try to be faster, really I will.

**Rating: **PG-13 (Maybe R Later)

**Couples: **Sesshoumaru/Rin (NO ONE ELSE!!!)

**Just to be With You**

By BurntAlive (Myrna Claire)

- Chapter Eight -- Mate-

-- _Last Time in Just to be With You --_

_"....Sesshoumaru." His eyes darted straight at her. He was wanting to ask her again. She started to babble on about something unimportant. She did this when she was nervous. He interrupted her mid sentence._

_"Tell me, do you love me?"_

_-- Now to Continue --_

Her eyes went wide and a blush spread from the neck of her kimono to her cheeks. Looking away she stuttered and she slightly moved away from him. Embarrassed. Sesshoumaru looked up not understanding. "I see." His voice held pain that only she could notice. She tilted her head to the ground. A shadow over her face. She sniffled and this brought his attention back to her. He frowned. Was the sent of his blood so thick that he hadn't smelt her tears?

Wincing he sat up, his head towered over her own. He felt to open being under her stare. It was as if she could see right threw him. He weakly shifted over to her and set his head on her shoulder. She stiffened and gasped. He suppressed a growl. With as much haste as he could he stood up, slightly slumped. "I see." He limped to the other side of the room. He could feel his heart breaking again...

Until...

Rin whipped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Ho-...." She slowly got to her feet. "HOW DARE YOU!" She turned around and faced him tears streaming down her face. His eyes opened wide in shock at her out burst. Still she had much more to say.

"I COME TO FIND YOU HURT AND DYING! YOU DIED IN MY ARMS! I'M ONLY ONE WOMAN! I CAN'T TAKE SO MUCH! I'm weaker then you, I am scared....your going to leave me." She slumped her head rested in her hands and she fell to her knees. "I can't take it!" She cried harder. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!!" Sesshoumaru could only look at her and not move.

Her fear was pulsing off her in waves. He walked briskly to her and got to his knees and wrapped her in his arms. "I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. You have my soul and my heart......koi." Her eyes shot open, her eyes stared off looking at the wooden wall behind him but not seeing it. He felt her snuggle into his chest. "H-how....my heart." She put her palms to her chest.

_I can't hardly breath without you, it hurts just if you aren't near._

"What is it that makes my heart speed when I'm with you?" She sighed the tears drying on his silk skin. She looked down and saw the still healing wound. Without asking she put a tender hand over it. He shivered and shook at the touch to his open wound. It hurt and felt good at the same time, just because it was her. "Did....I do this...to you?" He weakly nodded. She wrapped her free arm around his neck, the other still on the wound. "Gomen!"

He sighed. "It with mend in time." He slowly got them both to his futon and without warning he fell backwards, making her head rush forward at the impact and her lips brush his neck. He could hardly fight the moan. He closed his eyes and panted softly. Rin got off of him blushing. When she turned to leave she was pulled back to him and she flopped across his chest. "Hey! Are you trying to hurt your already open wounds!" Rin said with warmth.

He growled playfully and held her to him closely. She closed her eyes and hugged the arms around her. He mentally swallowed a gulp and opened his eyes. "Rin, will you answer my question?" She tinted her head down and to the side, exposing her neck to him. This was a sign of submission on her part. "Yes, Sesshoumaru I love you." Her mind cleared when she said those words. His arms tightened around her so that her body was completely pressed against his.

"Then let us become one." He nuzzled her neck and she practically purred at the warmth in her gut. This made him growl with arousal. His legs twined with her own as he spooned her body with his. His fangs brushed over the pulse in her neck. He gave the spot a lick gaining a gasp from Rin. Smirking he licked a little bit more down her neck and sucked on one spot and nibbled the peach flesh with his fangs.

Rin moaned and squirmed in his arms, giggling giddily. Then she felt a brief pain shoot threw her body quieting her. This pain was then replaced by pleasure as Sesshoumaru licked at the blood that seeped out of two fresh holes in her neck from where he marked her. His hands slid around her body as she turned to him and they explored each others bodies with thirst for one another. Pure passion radiated from the room.

**...4 Months Later...**

A woman with a very round stomach sat in the middle of a garden of lilies and roses

simply enjoying the sunshine of spring and good weather. She hummed a happy little tune as she absently rubbed her basket ball for a tummy. She stopped mid-hum as two arms snaked around her middle and two legs appeared one on each side of her. She leaned into the chest.

"Has Milord finished his rounds?" Her voice was filled with warmth as she snuggled into the chest. One hand rubbed her stomach and the other took her hand as a reply came. "Hai, Milady." The man snuggled his nose on the mate mark on his wife. "To think we will be the parents of twins! Sesshoumaru I'm so happy!"

Rin turned around in his arms and hugged him, not to tightly. He smiled at her and kissed her as he rubbed her back. "Hai, me too koi."

"I love you."

".....me to."

As they sat together in the afternoon sun they listened to three heart beats. One belonging to Rin and the other two of their unborn children.

---

**Author's Note --** This is the last chapter! The sequel will be out after I finish my other story. The sequel will be about the last two months of Rin's pregnancy and then Sesshoumaru and Rin's kids!! I have to say while I was busy with school the reviews never stopped. I feel LOVED!!!

_**- Thank You To the Following Reviewers!! -**_

_**- Thank You To the Following Reviewers!! -**_

**Mad-4-Manga --** I'm sorry to have kept ya waiting! I hope you liked the chapter. I might redo it 'cause I think it was so short and plotless.....heh heh

**Cookie6 -- **Yeah fluffy is okay....now. You know those pregnant woman, they can get a little mean.

**deadlyabyss -- **Grrr!

**Vikki -- **Hope you enjoyed this chatper!

**Kasashi Maru -- **LOL that just means they love you!

**Draco-and-Hermione22 -- **Sorry, haha

**imagine-me -- **SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! -bow,bow-

**Alatril Carnesr -- **Heehee, that is how I started this fic. I drew a pic of Sess and Rin and I just thought it up.

**Rein Rin -- **LOL, sorry I love to drag things out so you keep reading!

**SimpleOne -- **Hah! I screamed for hours and I wrote it!!!

**The Griminus --** kukukuku Naraku laugh

**archlordangel -- **.......wow O-o;; haha

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
